I Think I Love You
by Vezulow
Summary: Austin's the school's badass. Ally's the calm one. What happens when Austin is dared to 'hit' Ally? What happens when one develops feeling for the other? "I think I'm In Love" one says to the other. Find out what happens here. I Think I'm In Love, Rated T. Established Ausally.
1. Bad Meets Good

**Hello there guys, took a one shot idea and I'm turning it into a story. Thank you for the idea Guest (Ally). This is going to become something new. I know you're thinking i don't update enough as it is, but I couldn't help myself. Anyway thank you for taking the time to read and don't forget to Review. **

**Oh before i forget, pretty soon I will be releasing sneak previews and pictures, etc. of upcoming stories only on my twitter. You can follow me R5writer. Thank You. **

**I will also be holding contest pretty soon. **

* * *

**I Think I Love You **

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

Ally stepped into the building. She hated being here so early, but this was the only way she could improve her grades. She never hated going to school so much. It wasn't that she didn't like school; it was one of the student. One student that would cause all hell if she ever felt anything for him. She walked down the dimly lit hallway and entered the classroom. She took her seat willingly and pulled out some of her left over homework. She quickly began to work into the work which caused her to miss one critical detail of the room.

Sitting near the back, with blonde hair over his head, was Austin Monica Moon.

Austin was the school's bad boy. He would walk around with his posse and destroy anyone who got in his way. It seemed as if he didn't have a care in the world for other people's feeling, or what they cared about. It you were a threat to him, he would put you down brutally. He watched the brunette girl as she worked. He never thought about her in anyway; before today he never seen the girl. Austin watched her intensely following her hand motions across the page. He didn't know what she was writing, but he could tell it had something to with math by the way her mind was in thought.

Ally could sense that someone was watching her. She thought she was the only inside the classroom. She turned her head and shrieked as she took in sight who was behind her. At that point, she wanted to get up and scream. There was nothing more she wanted to do. She let her sight jump to the clock behind him and smiled as she counted down the seconds before the opening bell rang. In less than ten seconds, it rang and she flew from the room, not saying a word to Austin.

Austin sat in the room taken aback. That was the first girl that didn't talk to him. He was truly amazed by the fact that she didn't even speak. He wanted to give her a piece of his mind, but could as his teacher walked through the door. Austin may have been the school's bad boy, but he was failing every one of his classes and if he had to attend summer school, he could kiss his record deal away. Austin had secrets that he didn't want people to know. He was a singer, a very good singer.

The teacher took his place in front of the room and began his lesson. Austin sighed before turning his attention to the equations up on the board.

Ally rushed into her first class. She had never been so excited to get to history in her life. Any escape from Austin was worth it. She walked to her seat in the middle of the room and quickly took it. She looked at the clock and noticed that she was the first to class. She pulled her phone from her pocket and began to type a message out as more and more students walked into the room. She was left with no choice but to put her phone away when her teacher walked into the room.

Ally couldn't concentrate on the lesson she taught. Her mind was too far into thought about Austin. She knew she hated the blonde haired boy. She hated the way he treated people, the way he walked all over them, and the way he acts around his friends. That could do nothing but fuel her anger and hate at the boy. She knew it was wrong to hate someone, but she couldn't find it in heart not to hate the boy. He was never going to change, and she knew he wouldn't.

Ally closed her eyes for the first time during a lesson and let dreamland take her body over.

_Austin leaned into Ally's lips and placed the perfect kiss to them. Ally moaned lightly as she took in the site of Austin. The moonlit beach was wonderful, the picnic she had dined on was amazing, and the boy she was with was indescribable. Ally had no problem kissing him. She pulled away from the kiss and looked into his mocha brown eyes and smiled. She never thought she would be doing this with Austin. Austin smiled towards the girl before gripping her hand and leading the way to the shoreline. _

_Austin never thought he would get the chance to show Ally all his love for her. He loved having her as his girlfriend, and he would do everything he could to protect her in any way. Austin smiled as he heard Ally sigh softly as the water hit their feet. He gripped her hand a little tighter before running along the shore line with Ally behind him. _

_The two stopped as Austin lost his breath. He stood up and caught it quickly, only to lose it again when Ally placed her warm lips over his. _

_She let her mouth move to his ears before whispering. _

_"I L….."_

Ally awoke with a smile on her face. It quickly turned to a frown when she realized what she had dreamt.

**Did I just dream being on the beach with Austin Moon?**

Ally could nothing but frown. She never wanted to be around the boy, let alone on the beach with him. She wiped the thought from her mind before standing as the bell rang and walking to her next class. She stepped into the hall and walked the short distance to her science class and groaned mentally as she saw Austin standing by the door.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Feel free to drop me a line in he review box below. Thanks for reading and hope to be writing more chapters for this story. **


	2. All Dreams

**So many favorites and follows in one day. I love to see that, but would like review better c: Thank you and just for that here's chapter 2.**

* * *

**I Think I Love You**

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

Ally mentally groaned. She didn't want to be around Austin; she didn't want to talk to Austin, and she wanted to forget her dream. She walked to the door of the room and watched as the blonde watched her. She didn't want him looking at her, but she couldn't help but feel a sense of want from the boy. She walked into the door frame and groaned as she saw that there were only two seats left within the class. One for her, and one for Austin. She quickly walked into the classroom and took a seat in the chair.

She didn't pay Austin any attention when he sat down. She just kept her head turned towards the teacher. She didn't really like Science, but she liked it more than Austin. Before she knew it, the bell had rang, and she was out the door to lunch. Ally was excited and glad to finally get away from Austin, but her hopes were gone when he walked up to her and began to speak.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Austin asked.

Ally tried her best to ignore Austin, but she couldn't keep her eyes away from the chocolate orbs that were inside his eyes. Ally cursed herself for looking at his eyes and spoke to his face.

"Because you're a heartless snob," she said.

Austin couldn't help but feel a bit hurt from the words. He never let anything anyone said get to him, but the words coming from her mouth really set him off. He looked at Ally and stormed off with his friends. He didn't know why he felt so drawn to Ally. He had never even realized that she existed until this year. The smile on her face when she walked into the first class, the brunette hair that fell down her backside, and the light brown, almost hazel eyes. Austin could count so many things that would draw Ally the perfect guy, but he couldn't let that happen.

Austin felt a pang of anger shoot through his body at the thought of Ally being someone's boyfriend. He didn't know what it was or why he was feeling the way he was. He wiped the thoughts from his head before making his way to a table with his friends. He took a seat at the table and could feel stares watching him. He looked up to see his two friends looking at him.

"What?" he asked in a questioning tone.

Dez and Dallas turned their head and simply nodded before the burst out laughing. They knew Austin was wanting the girl, and they had the perfect plan. They both looked towards each other before speaking to Austin.

Austin was a little worried about his friends. He had never seen them like this; then again, he had never seen himself like this. He turned his head and looked at his friends before getting the feeling that they were up to something.

"What are you two up to?" he asked quickly

Dez and Dallas just smiled.

Dallas looked towards the two boys and smiled before speaking.

"I bet you can't get Ally."

Austin looked up from the position at the boys and smiled.

He nodded before speaking.

"I bet I can."

The other two boys just nodded before standing and leaving Austin to himself. They wanted to see exactly what he would do if he was alone. They both knew what they were doing was a little strange, but they wanted to see their friend happy. It had been almost a year, and Austin didn't have a girlfriend. They both knew that he wasn't gay or anything, they just didn't know what Austin hadn't had a girlfriend in so long.

Austin watched as his friends left. He quickly let his eyes fly across the room to Ally's table where he saw her and her two friend Trish and Kira. Austin knew he shouldn't be looking towards the girl because she wouldn't give him the time of day, but he just couldn't help himself. Austin stared at the sweet brunette hair and found himself daydreaming.

_The bell rings signaling the end of the day. Austin smiled as he saw Ally walk over to him. She let her hands fall to his, and he quickly gripped it. Austin loved being with Ally. They were the perfect couple and nothing could break them up. Austin led the way to his car so the two could leave the school and go to the local carnival. Austin hated carnivals, but would do anything to please Ally. They made it outside to the vehicle and quickly jumped into it before speeding off to the carnival. _

_Once at the carnival, Austin allowed Ally to ride his back into the gates. Sure, they got a few strange stares, but they didn't know how strong the love was for the both of them. Austin walked them both to a basketball game. He had to win Ally the little green alligator that was hanging from the ceiling. He could see the way Ally looked at the creature, and he knew he had to get it. He dug into his pockets and pulled out a few dollars, and paid the operator. He stepped back and gave Austin three balls. _

_Austin picked each of them up, and on the third shot, he cheered as it fell through the hole inside the goal. The man let his hands fly to the green alligator hanging, and quickly handed it to Austin. _

_Austin smiled at the alligator before turning his body and placing the animal in Ally's hands. She smiled and could do nothing but smile. Austin loved seeing Ally happy. He stepped away from the booth, pulling Ally with him, before leaning down into her lips and placing a single kiss upon them. Every time Austin kissed the lips, he could feel that burst of excitement and daring. He let his tongue entwine with Ally's and smiled when they pulled apart. Ally looked at Austin and simply smiled before letting her arms fly around his back. _

Austin was pulled from his thoughts when the bell rang. He looked around the cafeteria and noticed that he was the only one in the room. He stood from his position and made his way to his next class, never seeing his friends standing at the doorframe.

Dallas turned to Dez and smiled.

_"I think he's in love."_

* * *

**__****Thanks for reading, and i look forward to reading your reviews. Byeeee**


	3. I Like AustinAlly

**thank you for all the reviews/follows/favorites! Here's chapter 3.**

* * *

**I Think I Love You**

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

Austin stepped into the hallway of the school building, and he couldn't help but feel the smile plaster across his face. He had dreamed of having Ally, and taking her to the carnival. There was nothing better that he could think of. He didn't know what it was about her, but he knew he had to have her. He wanted to brunette girl, and there was no way he was letting anyone take her away from him. Austin walked down the hall to his History class and smiled when he saw that he and Ally had that class together. He walked into the room, receiving glares from the teacher, and quickly made his way to the only seat that was open, next to Ally.

Ally groaned softly on the outside, but on the inside she was jumping with glee. Her body was twisting in two ways, and she didn't know which way to turn. Her heart was telling her she was in love while her brain told her to stay away from Austin. Ally went against her better judgment and let her face turn to his. She couldn't help but moan softly as she took in the site of the, Austin Monica Moon.

Soft blonde hair falling from his head that glistened in the sunlight, the perfect brown hazel eyes that transfixed on everything, the round muscles that bulged from his arms, and the smile that could win a million dollars. Ally couldn't help herself from staring at the boy. She wanted him, and she wanted him now, but she knew she needed to wait. Austin was one of 'those' guys. Ally had seen it happen several times before. He would only date them to get with them, and the next day leave them standing alone and heartbroken. Ally wasn't trying to get her heart broken over a boy, and especially not Austin.

Austin knew that Ally was watching his every move, and he couldn't help but blush. No one had ever paid this much attention to the blonde headed boy, and he didn't know what to do about it. He wanted Ally so badly, but he could sense that Ally was more than a one night stand. He wanted to hold Ally at night, plant kisses on her lips, and take her out. Austin was wanting Ally to be his one and only, and he would tell her that if his reputation didn't get in the way.

Austin love-hated his reputation. At times, it would get him in bed with some of the hottest girls at school, but at other times, it would get him rejected by the one girl that mattered, Ally Dawson. Austin knew his reputation would get in the way, and he knew that Ally didn't trust him. He understood why. Austin knew that the way he treated some of the girls he slept with was horrible, he just couldn't bring himself to stop. He was a teenage boy, that needed a release almost every day, but if he had Ally, he would give it all up.

Both Austin and Ally were so deep into one another, that they didn't notice the teacher asking them both questions. The only thing that could come out of their mouths was gibberish. This didn't go unseen by the students in the classroom. They had never Austin droll over a girl the way he did Ally, and they had never seen Ally talk to any guy. It was truly a site to see the two of them together. When the bell rang they both let their gazes slide inside their minds, blushing as the saw all the looks they were both getting.

Ally stood from her chair and quickly walked to the hallways. He needed her best friends, and there was no way she could hold it in anymore. She needed to tell someone before she burst. She stormed down the hall to her locker where she saw the two of them. She looked at the way they were looking at her, and she couldn't help but laugh. Trish and Kira couldn't help but look at Ally in confusion when she came up from the laugh. Ally looked both her friends in the eyes before speaking.

"I like Austin"

Austin ran from the classroom and down the hall. He had to get to his friends. There was no way he was going to make it another class with her without telling someone. He could hardly run to Dez's locker without screaming out loud. He finally made it to Dez's locker where he found the red head and Dallas both staring at him with smirks on their faces. Austin couldn't help but look confused at them. He wanted to speak, but was cut off by Dallas speaking.

"Looks like someone has whittle crush"

Both, Austin and Ally couldn't hide their feeling anymore. They liked each other, but they didn't know how to deal with their feelings. Ally didn't want to get hurt, and Austin didn't want to be the one to break Ally's heart. Austin truly wanted to be with her and make it last, but he knew the truth would come out and ruin everything, and that was the one thing he feared. Ally wanted to be with Austin, but didn't want her heart broken. She didn't want to be like the girls that came to school falling to the floor feeling stupid for letting Austin into them. Ally wanted to feel loved and wanted, not like some hit it and quit it fuck doll.

The bell rang once again signaling the final class of the day. Ally smiled to her friends before making her way down the hall to her favorite class of the day. She stopped in front of the door and looked at the list to who her musical partner would be. She could feel her heart heat up when another figure stepped beside her and looked at the list. They both let their fingers slide down the list and stopped when the saw their names. They turned their heads and faced each other before pulling back.

Ally could see the excitement in Austin's eyes, and for the first time ever she was actually glad that she had been partnered with him, that he was in most of her classes, and that she liked him. At that point she noticed that Austin had headed into the room with a cheesy smile on his face. She followed, and couldn't help but follow his example and smile as well.


	4. Untamed Feelings

**I'm so sorry for the long wait (like 3 days) for the next update. I got caught up in reading other stories and just let time slip me. You all love me, so i don't have much to worry about. Just so you know, drama will begin to unfold in this chapter. That's all i have to say. **

* * *

**I Think I Love You**

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

Both Austin and Ally took their seats inside the classroom. They could both feel their gazes on one another. It felt so awkward for the both of them, but they didn't know how else to explain. They both knew the other watched them, but they were both scared to act on their wants and feelings. There was no way Ally was going to put herself in the position to be hurt all because she was confused. She wasn't going to give Austin the satisfaction of getting inside her head. She was going to make through all her class, weather he was in them or not.

Austin couldn't help but let his eyes fall over the brunette that sat beside him. In a way, he was somewhat glad that the two had been paired up. He didn't understand why they were paired up, but he wasn't asking any questions. He had been given a chance to finally talk and get closer to Ally, and he wasn't going to just give it up. He knew he would have to work hard in order for her to gain his trust, but that was a trust he didn't plan on breaking or jeopardizing. He was going to have Ally, and he wouldn't stop until he did.

Time ticked away inside the classroom. Like any other class, this one was pretty much boring the first day. All the teacher did was talk and explain about what she expected out of her students and what they would be doing during the year. Austin was pretty glad that the first day was over. He needed to get away from the school, and let his mind decided if he was truly going to pursue Ally. He needed to be sure that he was ready to give up his reputation, his friends, and his school life for Ally. He didn't think long, and when the final bell of the day rang, he knew that he wanted Ally, and there was no stopping him.

As soon as the bell sounded, Austin stood from his chair inside the room and walked from the door. He needed to tell his friends what was going on, and he needed their support. He didn't know how they would take it or if they would even support them. Austin thought they should, seeing as this whole thing was their idea. Austin couldn't help but think about the words that came from their mouths.

_"I bet you can't get Ally."_

The words rang throughout his head. What would Ally think if they actually fell in love? Austin didn't want to hurt her, but he knew he was falling for her, and that it would eventually come up. He wanted to worry about it, but he couldn't. He wiped the thought from his mind, letting his mouth flutter words out.

_"Guess I'll admit when it comes to it"_

Austin rounded the corner where he saw his friends unloading their lockers and heading out the door. He quickly stepped in front of them and began to speak.

_"I'm giving it all up for her."_

Dallas and Dez could do nothing but smile at the words Austin muttered. They knew he truly liked the girl, but to give up everything for her, they were simply shocked. They wanted to be happy for Austin, but they secretly worried that their popularity would decrease if Austin lost his. Both boys turned to each other with the same smirk before turning to Austin and pulling off a fake smile. They would just see where this would all go, and they would take action when the time came.

Ally stood from her chair and rushed to the other side of the building. She had to find Kira and Trish. They were the only ones that knew about this, and they were the only ones she trusted to give her advice worth taking. She trusted the girls with her life, and she knew they would know what to say and what to do if she asked. Ally needed them, and she needed them badly. She needed to tell them how she felt and what she was feeling. They were the only people that mattered to her, and she needed them.

She walked down the hall and past the girls' bathroom. She stepped around a corner and she could see Trish's black and curly hair swaying down her back. She put a little pep in her, and she walked down the hall to her friends. She stepped in front of them and wasted no time in talking.

_"I think Austin likes me," Ally said through excitement. _

Trish and Kira could do nothing but smile at the girl in front of them. They both knew that Ally was lost within Austin. They wanted nothing more than to see their best friend happy, and they would fight, battle, brawl, or hurt anyone that stood in her way. They loved the girl to death and would do whatever they could to help her with anything she needed. They just couldn't help the smiles tat drug from their mouths. They both placed their books in their bags and walked out of the building.

She stood around the corner. She could hear the excitement in her voice. Austin and Ally would never work in her eyes, and she would do everything in her power to stop the two of them from being together. She couldn't help the fact that Austin dated her just for her most prized possession, and she wasn't going to stop until Austin felt her pain, and took her as his. She was going to get him, and she didn't care who go in her way. She could crush them all. She wanted Austin, and she wanted him badly. She couldn't fathom the reason for him falling for someone like Ally.

She just couldn't let her mind process. Ally, an anti-social giraffe. She would make sure that didn't happen, and she would have Austin to herself, and she would stop until she did.


	5. A Ride

**You all need to leave a review .. i have 38 followers, but i only have 27 reviews ... (i don't want to have to call you out)**

* * *

**I Think I Love You**

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

Cassidy needed more. She was going to destroy everything and every chance Ally had with Austin. There was no way she letting the two get together. She was hurt because Austin played her, and she wasn't about to let him actually fall for Ally. She knew he was falling for her. No one would try that hard to get someone if they didn't actually like them. Cassidy knew this, and she was going to use it to her advantage. She needed more than what she found out. She needed something that would leave Ally crushed with a broken heart, and she knew just what she was going to do.

Austin walked from the school, taking his time to his car. He was lucky to have a car, and he didn't allow anyone to touch the seats or anything. He loved his car more than ever. Austin let his head turn as he saw the smiling brunette walk through the door into the cool air. Austin couldn't help but fell his body go numb. He needed Ally in his life. He couldn't stand the feeling he got from the girl's face when he saw her face light up. Austin knew he was in over his head, but didn't care. He was willing to take risks for Ally, something more than with anyone else.

Ally looked up from her best friend, and she could feel Austin's brown eyes beating down on her. She didn't know what to feel. It was a twist of love and excitement. Ally knew she needed to stop. There was no way she was letting her heart fall for anyone again. The last time she let that happen, she was hurting for months. She couldn't find it in herself to ever fall in love with anyone else. She couldn't stand him, and yet he went to her school, and he was Austin's best friend. Ally just couldn't find it to fall for him. She closed her eyes and thought about her past relationship.

_"There's only room in my heart for you," Dallas whispered into Ally's ear. _

_She couldn't help but smile at the bigger boy. She loved knowing that she was loved, and that nothing would ever come between them. She needed someone like Dallas to balance her mind out. She was sure he different from the rest. Ally smiled at the boy before letting her mind spin. She never thought she would regret this. She leaned down and placed a small kiss to Dallas's lips. Dallas moaned softly before deepening the kiss and letting his hands roam over Ally's body. He knew what he wanted, and he knew Ally wanted it. _

_Dallas continued to kiss Ally's lips as he let his hands travel to the hem of her shirt. He pulled the fabric over Ally's head and smiled at the site he saw. He let his hands move across Ally's chest before letting his hand move to the button of the white shorts she wore. Dallas knew where things were going, and he wanted to take them there. He unclasped the shorts and let them fall to Ally's ankles. He let his tongue roll into Ally's mouth as he felt himself being pushed onto the couch. He moaned softly when he felt Ally straddling his hips. _

_Dallas could feel his erection wanting to burst from his pants. He gripped Ally's hips and ground them down over his cloth covered bulge. He moaned softly before pushing Ally's body to the floor. Ally thought she ready was, but when she was pushed between his legs, she felt they were moving too fast. She wasn't ready for this, and she didn't feel comfortable anymore. She looked to Dallas and began to speak softly. _

_"Dallas, I'm not ready for this."_

_Dallas sighed softly, letting his hands move to the button of his jeans. He moaned softly as he felt his hands move across his bulge. He pulled his underwear down, and was exposed. He looked down at Ally. He wanted and needed this. He didn't care that Ally wasn't ready. He was, and he was going to use her. Dallas gripped Ally's head and forced it to his hardness. He moaned as he felt her warmth around him. He needed more. He needed her tongue moving across the length. He needed her bobbing, and he needed to hear the sounds that turned him on. He slapped Ally against the face, and he got what he wanted. _

_Ally couldn't help but feel helpless. She had been forced into pleasuring Dallas. There was nothing for her say or do. She quickly dressed herself and ran from Dallas. She didn't know if this was a onetime thing or if it would happen every time they were alone. She needed to get away. She needed to walk away from him, and she knew just what she had to do. _

Ally could feel the tears falling from her eyes. She looked around to see that she was the center of attention. She didn't enjoy this, and she wanted to run away. She needed someone to swift her off her feet, and get her away from this. She needed a knight in shining armor, she needed someone that would lover her for her, someone who wouldn't force something upon her. She didn't know it, but she needed Austin. She needed the only person that could help her. She wiped the tears from her eyes, and began to make her way from the school building.

Ally walked down the sidewalk of the road. She did this every day, but today she felt as if she was being watched. She turned her head and didn't see anything. She continued walking, and when she pulled out on one street, she saw Austin pull up to her. Ally didn't understand why he was her or why he was so fascinated with her. Austin smiled softly before letting his mouth move. He looked towards Ally and spoke.

"You want a ride?"

Ally smiled softly before letting her body carry her to the opposite side of the car. Against all protest, she got into the car, and allowed Austin to drive away with her in the front seat.

* * *

**Next update when i reach 35 reviews!**


	6. Aussie's In Love

**Like promised, a new chapter. so sorry for the wait, I get caught up in that btr fanfiction. Anyways i have 45 reviews not and 41 followers which means, all 41 of you need to review. Before the new chapter goes up I should have 86 reviews. Get me there, and i'll make it worth your wild.**

* * *

**I Think I Love You**

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

Ally immediately began to curse herself for getting inside the car with Austin. She hated Austin, right? She closed her eyes and sighed as she heard the screams of terror and abuse sketching through her ears. She had to walk through this every day, and to say she wasn't scared some days would be a lie. She was terrified. She hated walking through that part of her neighborhood. She was scared that she would be one of the people screaming, and that no one would come to help her. In a way she was actually thankful for the ride from Austin; he saved her from the screams and the fear of walking through the streets alone.

Austin pulled into Ally's small carport and stopped the car. He turned his head and could see the look of fear on his face. He didn't know what it was, but he couldn't help but feel fear for the girl. He let his hand move to touch Ally's before speaking.

"If you're scared, I can drive you from now on."

Austin wanted her to say yes. He wanted every opportunity to get closer to Ally. He wanted to know her, wanted to explore her, and he desired her. She looked into Ally's hazel eyes and smiled when she said yes.

Ally stepped from the car, letting the events play out in her head. She had just agreed to be driven from school to her house everyday by Austin, Austin Monica Moon. She hated Austin, or so she thought and she hated walking through her town. She didn't have any other choice. Her father was never around, and when he was he was always drunk. Her mother was busy in Africa working with animals, so it was just her. Sometime she got tired of it being just her, and in a way she actually glad that Austin was sticking around.

She would never admit it, but she was glad that she had Austin. For once, she actually felt like she was wanted.

Austin smiled as he watched Ally step into the house. He once again started his car and pulled from the port, but before he could swerve into the road, he was stopped by a blonde walking into his car. He knew the blonde. She had been one of his late night treats. He never liked her, but she was obsessed with him. He looked at the girl as she came closer and looked into her blue eyes. He could see the jealousy and the lust and the want inside her eyes. He brought his hand up as she started speaking and let out two words.

"Don't speak."

Cassidy instantly stopped. She closed her mouth and looked at Austin with wanting eyes. She stood beside his car and began to lean into his lips. She closed her eyes before quickly opening them to realize that Austin had sped away. She was tired of being ticked and played by Austin. She wanted him to herself, and that was the way it was going to be. She looked across the street to see the house of the girl that stood in her dreams. She thought about going to her house and splitting her face, but decided it would wait. She had so evil brewing, and she knew just how to use it.

Ally stepped into her room and quickly ran to her secret book. It was more of a diary, but she didn't just write entries. She had everything from song lyrics to her feeling inside the book. It was her best friend, and she couldn't go long without writing in it. She turned to a new page and pulled out her matching flower pen and began to write.

_August 23_

_Hey! I can't believe what just happened. I just got out of the car with Austin Moon, and I couldn't help but feel loved. He almost made me feel when I was with Dallas. Of course, it brought back memories, but I wasn't going to shed a tear over something like him and to be honest, I enjoyed not having to walk through screams every afternoon. _

Ally's mind closed and before she knew it, she had writing something that she would never write.

_It's just the way that blonde hair falls over his face. Those brown eyes that shine so bright. His smile, oh that smile. It makes me just want to jump him in the middle of the hall. The way he speaks with that bad boy accent. It only make me want him more. Yes, I want Austin Monica Moon. I want his blonde hair. I want his brown eyes. I want his smile. I want his sun kissed skin, his warmth, and everything about him. I can't I'm saying this, but I think I'm in love with the Austin Moon. _

Ally finished writing before reading it to herself. As soon as she finished, she ripped the page from the book. She couldn't be in love with Austin, could she? She wasn't in the market of buying a new heart, so why would she let Austin destroy it? She couldn't really be in love with him. Not after only seeing him for one day, she couldn't be. She closed the book and threw it back onto her dresser. She jumped onto her bed, and turned the tv on. She couldn't be in love with Austin. She just couldn't be.

Austin finally pulled into his yard. He stepped from the car and looked at the two story townhome. He loved living here with his family, but he would much rather live with Ally. He wanted to be there for her, her shoulder to cry on, her knight and shining armor, everything that she would ever need. Instead of walking inside of his house, Austin walked to the side of the garage. He climbed the ladder and stepped onto the roof. He knew what he wanted, and he knew he had to have her. Being around her was always different.

He walked to the center of building and began to scream.

"I love you, Ally Dawson!"

* * *

**If you want the next one get me to at least 70 reviewS. please dont make me call the followers who arent reviewing out. **


	7. Mutual Feelings

**Okay! I want to apologize for the madness involving reviews of this story. I think you misunderstood me, but I could see where you could. i get roughly 10 reviews per chapter, so if you guys can mange that each chapter, there will be no more talk about reviews. **

**F.Y.I this story isnt going anyone any time soon .I enjoy writing this. from a writer's predictive i'd say This and coming out are my best stories. anyways thanks for sticking with it, and i promise if you can get me 10 reviews on each chapter, I'll call it even and there will no more talk about it. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Dallas sat in his room. He hated being alone like he was. He didn't have parents, and he barely had friends. The closest thing he had to a family was Austin & Ally, and he had messed up his chances of ever getting Ally back. He loved Ally, and he wanted to be with her so badly. He let his mind and force get the better of him. He didn't want to force it upon her, but he couldn't help it. He closed his eyes and just thought. He needed to clear things up with Austin and get Ally back, but he had one thing to worry about, Austin.

He wanted to scream. He couldn't stop his best friend from falling in love. This was the first time he had saw Austin this happy. Any other time, Austin would terrorize every one of the school. He would use his bad boy image to scare anyone into anything. Dallas wished he had that image. He wanted to get whatever he wanted, but the one thing he wanted was currently unavailable due to Austin. He didn't see what his problem was. Austin and Ally weren't dating, right? If they weren't dating, he would have every right to at least try.

Austin frowned as the day started to turn back. It would turn when he was confessing his love. He couldn't understand what it was about Ally that made his heart flutter. He was a bad boy; he didn't fall in love. So, how could someone explain what he was feeling? He wanted to sweep Ally off her feet and carry her to her kingdom. Austin wanted to be her knight in shining armor and show her the world. He loved Ally, but he couldn't explain his feelings. He needed to talk to someone about how he felt, and he knew just who that person would be.

Austin climbed down from his house. He needed to get it off his chest. He walked around his house and walked into the house he loved. He walked into the kitchen and smiled when he saw his older brother making their dinner. He loved his brother, but sometimes he was a total pain in the ass. Sometimes, he hated being left by his parents to live with his brother, but it wasn't bad. They would have movie nights and just enjoy one another. Over the span of six months they had grown to become best friends.

Austin walked a little closer to his brother and opened his mouth. He didn't know how people did this or how he should do it. He closed his lips before opening them again, this time letting words flutter out.

"Ross, we need to talk."

Ross turned his head and smiled at his younger brother. He was the perfect replica. If it wasn't for Ross's height they could be twins. Ross looked down at his brother with worry in his eyes. He stopped what he was doing and opened his mouth to speak.

"What's wrong, bro?"

Austin didn't know how people talked about this stuff. He needed to explain his feeling to someone, but he couldn't figure out what to say. He opened his mouth and just let words come out.

"So, there's this person that I like."

Ross nodded before smiling. He knew where this was going, and he needed to let his brother know that he would support him no matter what.

"Austin, it's okay if your gay."

Austin fell to the floor in laughter. He watched Ross with confusion written across his face. He couldn't believe that his brother thought he was gay. He wanted to stand and just slap Ross, but h knew he needed him.

"No bro, I'm not gay, but there is this girl I think I love."

Ross stopped when he heard the word love. He couldn't help but smile. He knew who his brother was talking about. He observed the way they looked at each other and the way Austin talked about her. He was proud of his brother. He had found someone to love. Ross smiled and let his mouth move. He needed to tell Austin that everything would be okay. He leaned down into Ross's face before speaking.

"Austin, Ally's a great girl, and just follow your heart."

Austin stood with a smirk on his face. Damn, his brother was good. He was easily read like an open book. He smiled before nodding to his brother. At that point, he knew what he needed to do. He knew what he was going to do. He turned and walked from the kitchen. He didn't care what he had to do, but he was going to make Ally his. He would fight to the ends of the earth and would not stop until he had the brunette girl he loved.

Ally turned the volume of the tv down. She wasn't going to stay up half the night watching some pointless show. She closed her eyes before letting her head fall to the pillow that was under her head. She wanted warmth. She wanted to be wrapped up in someone's arms, and not just anyone. She wanted to feel Austin's warmth wrapped around her body. She wanted to feel his body pressed against hers. There was nothing she could about other than the blonde haired boy. She needed, but most of all she wanted him. Ally Dawson wanted Austin Moon.

The lights dimmed over the city of Miami. Cassidy sat up in her bed, plotting. If she couldn't have Austin, then no one would. She didn't care what she had to do to stop him from falling for her. She turned her head and smiled as she ran her fingers down barrel of the gun she had recently acquired. She pushed the gun aside and smiled before laying back in her bed. She knew what she was going to, and she knew what was going to happen. If Austin fell for her, Ally would fall a slow and painful death.


	8. The Drama Begins

**Hey guys! So sorry about the wait for this update, but you all know how life can be lol. Things are about to get interesting, and the drama is about to begin. **

**I would do replys, but trying to do 70+ replies is hard. I'd have an A/N as long as the story**

**Anyway, i've decided that i am going to rewrite Miami Happenings. That was a good story until i got bored with it, and decided that i wasnt going to think of any new ideas. **

**i'm bring it back, but it wont get update until i have at least 5 chapters. same thing for my new story Revealed. that the sequel to Obsessed, Prequel to Sparked and the third book of The Game. I will try an update everything today!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

The sun rose over Miami. It was the perfect element to showcase the heat of the city. The locals of the town hated the heat. They would do anything to get away from the town, but some weren't able to do that. Some didn't have the money to travel away from the city, Ally was one of those people. It wasn't that they were poor or anything. Her father ran a store, and they were going through a tough time.

Ally opened her eyes as she felt the sun beat down on her face. She hated morning. She hated waking up so early to go to school. She turned her head towards her alarm clock, and she almost screamed. She would normally be up before the time it read. It didn't matter if she was up early now, she was going to be late.

Ally jumped from her bead and ran to her closet. She didn't have much, so it didn't take long. She settled for a pair of light blue shorts with a pink shirt. She let her feet slide into a pair of white flats, and she was gone into her bathroom. She scrubbed her teeth quickly before making her way back into her room. She sprayed a little perfume on her body and grabbed her books.

She threw the backpack over her shoulders and gripped her book to her chest before she ran out of her house. No doubt she had already missed the bus. That only left two options left. Walk or ride her bike. Ally walked out of the door and stopped. Sitting outside on her curb was the blonde she 'hated.' Why is he here? Ally stepped down the stair of her porch and just stared. She didn't know what to do, because now, she has three options.

Austin opened the door of his car. He let his body turn and carry him from the car. He wasn't going to let Ally travel through that rough patch all alone. His feet touched the ground, and he started to walk at a face pace towards the brown haired girl. Austin let his hands move to hers and he looked into the brown orbs and spoke softly.

"I promised I would drive you through that hood."

Ally could feel her heat flutter inside her. She thought Austin was just trying to get close to her. She never knew he actually cared. She stopped and looked into his eyes. She needed to know. She needed to know the one thing that would make this moment real. She let her hand fall from Austin's and spoke.

"Why do you even care?"

Austin felt his body ache. How could she ask that? He looked at the serious expression written on her face, and he knew he had to answer. No matter how much he wanted to avoid the answer, he had to say something. He closed his eyes, and he let the words flutter out.

"Because I think I love you."

Ally wanted to fall to laughter. No one loved her. This was all just some joke. She looked at Austin, and she felt as if he was about to cry. The look written upon his face was really telling her something. Maybe he was in love with here. She stepped away from Austin and ran back into the house.

She really didn't need this. She couldn't repeat what had happened with Dallas. That was her first relationship, and it all went down the drain. She didn't care if she had to travel through the hood. She would move on her bike, and she would move quickly. She couldn't be in the car with Austin. It would only bring back bad memories.

Cassidy watched from the window inside her room. She saw the way Austin looked. She didn't know what was said, but she knew that she could make her chance. She ran from her room down the stairs and out of her house. She walked towards Austin's car, and she took a seat in the front. She smiled towards Austin when he felt into the seat.

Austin turned his head and just stared. He really didn't feel like being bothered with Cassidy at the moment. He had just been rejected by the love of his life.

Cassidy hated seeing Austin like this. She let her hand move to his chin, and she pulled it up. She lowered her head and leaned in for a kiss. She let her lips connect with his, and it was like fireworks. One tailed fireworks. Cassidy let her hand move to Austin's neck. He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Austin was hers and no one else's.

Ally walked back out of her house. It had been about ten minutes, and she thought Austin would be gone. She stepped out of the house and just stared. She could feel the tears fall from her eyes. Sitting on the curb was Austin Moon, with his lips attached to Cassidy's.

Here she was thinking that Austin was different, that Austin was someone that really did care, but just like Dallas she was wrong. She walked down the porch a little before screaming towards him. She wanted him to hear her. She didn't care who heard.

"You're just like Dallas, I knew you didn't care."

Austin turned his head when he heard the screaming coming from Ally. He looked at the tears falling from his face, and he couldn't help but feel guilty. He pushed Cassidy away before stepping from his car. He needed to clear things up with Ally before they got out of hand.

Austin rounded the corner, and he ran towards Ally. He needed to talk to her. He needed her to listen to him, and he needed things to take a turn for the best. He stepped closer to Ally, but soon jumped out of the way as she flew down the road on the purple ten speed bike. She didn't have a care in the world for anything Austin said.

Austin sighed. This was what he was trying to bypass. He walked back to his car. Cassidy was still in the front seat. At this point he didn't care. He had lost the one girl he wanted, and it looked like things were turning sour. The only thing Austin could think about was the words that came from Ally's mouth.

"You're just like Dallas, I knew you didn't care."

Austin needed to know what happened between her and Dallas. Did they date? Austin needed to know, and he wouldn't stop until he did.


	9. New Twists & Turns

_I would like ot thank butterflysecrets, queenc1, brennan1299R5, nerdychick316, Astrawberry11, ausallylover2345, ashray4, NicoFan-of-Apollo, overrated6464, RauraisAdorkable, Dancer06, R5fan16, Actress Anna, OpheliaMarie13, UtsTaGirlTerTer, Austin-AllyLover, SweetCake773, 16, LoverShipper, Rossome143yaknow, Vinnnyrg, CreatvityShines, toritwilight504, LovePeach16, XFeelXTheLoveX, Carmenator, SmileyAuslly, Thejhamham, AdeMornayy, Andrea jurmakova, I LOVE BOOKS AUSLLY, Jendall the cutire couple ever, LaraMarkovska, Lovatic4Life98, LovelyRose123, NerdyBunnie, alena1221m bookworm3, brightpath123, cupcakelove12ausllyforever, fanficitonfreak221, fofflekins2011, love million, missyriah, rebiquette, superstar289, swagg13, taranjeetp93, 1dforever2013, AGirlAndHerPen, Actress Anna, Aomalley, Barbie190, For you I , Frenchie12, GirTacoCakesR5, I'mWeirdLikeThat, JustForgetMeNot, Linariel, Mam01, Peacelova4524, Rajang, SarahLeung, .Thoughts, SuckerForRomanch0156, anoniempje01, coolbeans1024, degrassilover99, hecatesdaughter1, karelyg98, 58, kittymagic7, kkequestrian, luvauslly, omgkelly, r5familyrockz, reader136, ross-forever-and-always, singergirl101, taranjeetp93 for all of the wonderful reviews, favorites, and follows. _

**As you can see, there are a lot of people that enjoy thing story, and for that I am very gratful. I am proud to annoce that I can promise you another 5-10 chapters. This story will continue to move forward no matter how long it takes me. If you all continue to enjoy it, I will keep writting until there is nothing else to write about. **

**I want to take this time to thank everyone that has stuck with the story, from the beginning to the end. I know you all love it, and for that I am very thankful. I also want to take this time to apoligize for such a long wait. I've just been busy, but I promise I will make time for this one and a few others. **

**If you guys aren't already following me on twitter than go ahead and do so R5writer. I am also now on . My name there is R5ismylif3. You can ask me questions about stories and more. **

**I also think you should go and check out the R5 stories on the CAOSA Archive. If you want to, the link is in my profile. You should all register and check out the awesome content of the site. **

**I am also hosting an artwork competition for my newest stories This Can't Be Happening and LOUD. Here's what you'll win if you win. I am looking for something that is new and different, and that I will love. If you feel you have what it takes, leave the link as a PM on my fanfiction account, or tag me in it on twitter. I want to see what you guys have.**

**The grand prize winner will win the following:**

**1. Their artwork on the story, with an exclusive invitation to do their work on any other story that needs artwork;**

**2. Their 1 (one) idea for a story plot line featured in that story;**

**3. A private one shot featuring any R5/Austin & Ally (A&A, AAA) pairing they want.**

**4. If winner has written material on Fanfiction that involves (Teen Wolf, Austin & Ally, R5, or Big Time Rush) they will receive a shoutout in Revealed and several of my other stories.**

**So, let's see who has the guts and the skill to submit their artwork.**

**Don't forget to review, and leave your comments. I hope you enjoy this new story.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Austin just let a sigh play past his lips. He had to come up with a solution. He wanted Ally, but he needed to know what happened with Dallas. It was obvious that it was something bad. Austin needed to know. He loved Ally, and he needed to protect her.

Austin walked back to his car, and he took a seat in the driver's side before turning to look at Cassidy. This was her fault. All of this was her fault, and he couldn't stand to look at her face. Austin changed his facial features before turning towards Cassidy and letting her have his wrath.

"Get the hell out of my car, and stay the hell away from me!" He screamed.

Austin wanted her gone. He wanted her to get away and never come back. He didn't love Cassidy the way he loved Ally, and watching her body move from his car brought happiness to his body. He was once again free, and he knew just where he needed to go.

Austin let the keys twist in the ignition, and the only thing he could think about was the words that came from Ally's mouth.

_"You're just like Dallas, I knew you didn't care."_

It just kept playing. Austin needed to what happened, and he wouldn't rest until he did. The blonde teenager started his car, but instead of heading to school, he turned a corner down the road and head to Dallas's house. Now, wasn't the time for school.

Ally was far more important to him than school, and his relationship with her mattered more.

Ally tried her best to ride through the rough patch of her neighborhood. She hated moving through this part, but she didn't have a choice. The only thing she could think about was the kiss Austin and Cassidy shared.

She knew it was wrong to jump to conclusions, but she wasn't given any choice. She liked Austin; she really liked Austin, but she didn't know how to compete with Cassidy.

She didn't know how to compete with the golden honey hair or her tall figure. Ally just thought she wasn't good enough compared to Cassidy, and Austin only proved her right. She knew she and Austin weren't dating, but it hurt her inside to see him kiss another.

She knew she liked him, but there was no way she could be jealous. If Austin wanted Cassidy, he was free to have her, and she didn't want to stand in his way. She wanted Austin to be happy, and if that's where he's happy at, that was fine with her.

Ally stopped when she looked up and saw a car speeding down the road towards her. She tried her best to move to the sidewalk, but when she felt her head connect with the concrete, she knew it was all over. Ally could feel the blood seeping from the back of her eyes, and within seconds, her eyes were closed.

Austin pulled into Dallas's driveway, just as he was exiting the house. Austin smiled to himself. He had to perfect idea.

Dallas smiled when he saw Austin pulling up. Austin had always given him a ride to school, and he thought today was no different. Dallas walked towards the car, and he let his body jump into the running vehicle.

Once he was settled, he let his seat belt strap him in, and he was ready for yet another day of school.

Austin turned his head, and he let a smile roll across his lips as he watched Dallas. He let his fingers move to the child lock system, and he enabled it before locking his car. No one was going anywhere, unless he unlocked the door for them.

Austin moved the gear to reverse before pulling out and moving towards the road. He wanted to Dallas to think that they were going to school, so he turned back the way he came. He headed by Ally's house, and he let his car turn up the road that started that rough neighborhood.

Austin let his foot touch the gas a little harder, but he couldn't keep his eyes from wandering where Ally was. Austin pulled to a stop sign, and he turned his head, and the only thing he could see was a puddle of blood.

He let his eyes wander a little more, and that's when he saw the purple bike that Ally had ridden. He tried to think that it was someone else, but when he saw Ally laying there, he knew it was her. Something had happened, and he needed to find out what.

No one was going to harm a single hair on Ally's head. Austin didn't care who it was. They would be killed for messing with Ally. He loved Ally's and he would do any and every thing for her.

Austin let his car move to reverse as he pushed against the edges of the curb. He wanted to get as close as he could. He stopped his car before running out and touching Ally's body. Everything with Dallas was out of the window.

Now, it was Ally's time. It was time for him to protect her and make sure she was okay. If anything happened to Ally, Austin didn't know if he would be able to live. No matter how much he denied it, Ally was his life, his breath, and his water. He needed Ally, and he didn't care who knew.

Austin leaned down, and he let his hand wrap around Ally's lifeless body. He didn't know if she was still breathing, but he didn't have time to waste. He didn't care about blood getting over him, and he didn't care about the crazy looks he got from Dallas.

He picked Ally up and moved her to the back seat. He closed the door before quickly moving towards the driver's seat. He got himself comfortable in his seat before he pressed the gas, and he pressed it hard.

Austin moved down the road, and he didn't stop until he felt himself pulling towards the hospital. Austin quickly parked his car before moving out of it to get Ally. He once again let his hands wrap around her, and he picked her up. He held her tight, and he ran into the hospital. He didn't have time to wait.

He ran into the hospital, and the people around the building could tell that Ally was in dire need of a doctor. In seconds there were several nurses and doctors standing around her. They took her and placed her on a bed before rolling her towards the back.

Austin tried his best to run after her, but he was stopped when he felt a familiar hand on his back. He looked up to see no one but his older brother, Dr. Riker Lynch.


	10. Discovering Something New

**A month? I fu**ing month. I never meant to let this story go so long without being updated, but you all know how busy life can be, so it's not that much of a surprise. On the first note, I want to apoligize for such a long wait, but I wanted to end some of my bigger chapters stories before I began back on this one and "Fatal Mistakes" I love the these two stories to death and they will be worth reading, and the wait. You just have to wait. On the second note, I wanted to thank everyone that has commented, reviewed, liked, Favorited, or followed me or my story. I am so glad that I could keep you entertained, and I look forward to writing more and more of this. On the third and final note, I wish to extend an invitation to all of you to join the CAOSA Archive. It's a wonderful website, and it features top quality stories, and several of my own works. Don't forget that I am on twitter under the username R5writer and I am on under the username R5ismylif3. **

**Anyways, without further ado, I give you the long and awaited chapter 10 of I Think I Love You.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

When Ross turned and saw his older brother, he couldn't help but let a wave of guilt rise from his body. He knew that his brother knew what he was doing and that Ally was in the best hands. He might not have seen a lot of his brother after high school due to college and medical school of course, but Ross loved and was glad to see his older brother, Riker. He was happy to see him, he just wished it was under better circumstances, but having a conversation with Riker was the last thing on his mind.

Austin let his eyes fall to Ally's bloody body, and he couldn't help but to let a tear roll down his face. He felt that he was responsible for everything that had happened to Ally. He felt that it was all his fault. He needed to make sure she would be okay. He needed to know that things would be taken care of. Ross closed his eyes as he felt Ally's body leave his. He placed it down on the gurney that had been brought into the room, and he couldn't help but to break down as he watched his dream girl be wheeled down the hall laying on a bed.

He wanted to follow her back, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to have his way. He could tell by the way Riker stared at him that he wasn't going to be able to follow Ally behind. No matter how much he wanted to see her, he couldn't. Austin had no choice but to take a seat inside of the chairs that lined along one of the walls of the waiting room. He let his body slump into one of the cheap chairs, and he couldn't help but think about all the things that he had done to Ally and her friends. He wanted to take it all back, and now he didn't even have the chance.

Austin was brought from the thoughts of Ally when he felt a hand rub down the side of his arm. He knew who it was, and he knew that his older brother was trying to comfort him. He loved his big brother, and he was glad that Riker was there. In all honesty Riker was the only one keeping Austin calm. If he wasn't there, Austin would have broken down to the floor with tears covering every inch of his face. Seeing Ally like that really hurt him, and he didn't know if he would be able to deal.

Riker wrapped his arms around his younger brother when he saw the dried tears that fell down Austin's face. He didn't know what the two were, but he knew that they were something special. No one ever got Austin riled up. Austin never cared for anyone, but this was different. Austin showed a genuine interest in the girl, and Riker couldn't help but to question it. With everything that Austin had done in the past and now, Riker couldn't determine what sexual orientation his younger brother was. I mean, he loved him either way, but when you walk in on two thirteen year olds in the act of pleasuring each other, it makes you think.

Riker wanted to ask, but he knew now wouldn't be a good time. He knew that his brother was having a painful time, and he needed to be there. He left his arms wrapped around him, and he wouldn't let him go until he knew that Austin was stable enough to support himself. Austin was beyond wrecked, and it was Riker's duty to put him back together.

Ally felt his eyes open as she felt someone poking at her with something that looked like a stick. She didn't know where she was or what had happened. When her eyes fully opened, she couldn't help but close them. The bright light that shone from above was enough to blind anyone. When she felt her eyes opening, she opened them slowly, letting them adjust. It was a gradual process, but it eventually got done. When Ally had full control over her eye sight, she couldn't help but look around the room.

There were two chairs in a corner, a tv on the wall, and a small window placed between the wall and outside air. It didn't take her long to realize that she was in the hospital, but she felt her heart jump at the thought of why she was here. She couldn't stop thinking about it. The one reason that she had arrived at the hospital.

Ally could feel the pain searing through her face and body. She could feel each and every drop of blood that had left her body, and it was like she was experiencing it again. She didn't want to know how she lived, she just wanted to be glad that she was. She didn't know who hit her, but the only thing she saw was a streak of blonde hair. Not short blonde hair, long blonde hair, so that ruled Austin out from everything. When she realized that it wasn't Austin that hit her, she couldn't help but smirk. She wanted a reason to get rid of him, but now he was stuck.

Ally knew that Austin was the one that carried her in. She knew that he drove her to the hospital, and she knew that she now owed Austin everything. Without him, she probably wouldn't be living. That was a thought she was scared of, but now it was reality. Austin, in a way had saved her life, and she couldn't help but feel her heart warm from it. She knew Austin wasn't so much as the badass he played, and when Austin brought her in, he proved it. Austin Monica Moon was a caring person. A person that desired the happiness of other people and someone that wanted to keep others safe.

That was the type of person Ally wanted to date, and she couldn't stop herself from imagining her and Austin together. She wanted him, and when she got out, she would have him. She didn't care what she had to do, but Austin Monica Moon would be hers and hers only.


End file.
